Madara's Labyrinth 2001
by Pinkboy Naberrie
Summary: A continuation of the vampire love story of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Takes place one year after Madara's Labyrinth 2000. High School and Haunted Mansion settings. Naruto x Sasuke, Menma x Sakura. Rated M for hard Yaoi, Smut, and Strong Language. Vampire/ Werewolf violence and gore in later chapters, and some teen drinking, including a house party.


_This chapter contains hard yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I don't own Naruto. As always, enjoy, Pinkboy Naberrie. _

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sasuke

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a vampire. Like most vampires, I have piercing red eyes, skin as white as alabaster, and two sharp fangs protruding from the top of my mouth (these babies come in handy whenever I'm draining a victim of their blood). I'm about five feet, six inches tall, I have a lean, yet athletic build, and I've got long, inky black hair that flows past my shoulders. It never used to be this long. Personally, I think long hair looks silly on guys, except for maybe Itachi, but he'd probably look cool regardless of the length of his hair. Just don't tell him I said that, he's conceited enough as it is, the way girls and even guys worship the ground he walks on.

But anyway, I'm starting to stray off topic, because this isn't going to be a story about my older brother, Itachi Uchiha. This story is going to focus on yours truly.

So, getting back to my hair, the reason it's so frigging long now is because Naruto says I look really hot like this. I normally wouldn't care what other people think about me, in fact, I still don't. The only reason I let my hair grow out is because I know it makes Naruto happy. Well, anything about me seems to make him happy, to be honest. He's gotten really clingy lately, always telling me how incredible I am and how he's so in love with me. Not that I'm complaining, I love the little idiot, just as much, if not more than he loves me. After all, how could anyone not love him, he's gorgeous, funny, and loads of fun to be around.

Some of you are probably wondering who exactly Naruto is. For those of you who've read Madara's Labyrinth 2000, you probably know everything about the two of us up until this point, but for those of you that are walking in on our story for the first time, I'll give you a little backstory as to who Naruto is, and everything we've been through together over the past year. I'll also throw in some things that I haven't told anyone up until this point.

Like me, Naruto Uzumaki is a vampire.

But not just any vampire, he's the love of my life, and has been for over a year now.

He's about my height. He's got a thin, but toned build. His skin is ivory-white and smooth, his eyes are red as blood, and he's got average length, golden blonde hair. Basically, he's really hot. So hot, that if I could, I'd spend every day of my life letting him screw me into oblivion (yes, I'm a bottom, don't judge me). He also has this weird obsession with 80s and 90s rock bands, so he always wears shirts with things like the guns n' roses logo emblazoned on them. He also likes to wear headbands because he thinks they look cool.

This drives his twin brother, Menma, crazy.

Menma Uzumaki is really sexy too, to be honest, maybe because he looks almost identical to Naruto, but he's a lot less fun to be around, and seems to delight in being a stick in the mud. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's straight, even though he is a bit weird. Mostly because he seems more into incest than he is in any run-of-the-mill girl. He's been dating his cousin, Sakura Senju, for about as long as me and Naruto have been together - and let me tell you, those two screw around more than just about any couple I've ever seen. I have no idea how they get time for anything else. For example, we all started our junior year in high school this September at Beverly Hills High, and those two got landed with a two week suspension on only their third day.

And I bet you can guess what those two got busted for.

Evidently, from what I heard from Naruto after the fact, when Menma and Sakura didn't show up for their Calculus II class, our assistant principal went looking for them, and found the two of them completely naked, screwing in an unused classroom. Personally, I don't blame either of them for skipping over Calculus - I don't know anyone who likes math. But seriously, you would think at least Menma would know to be more discreet, even if Sakura takes every chance she can get to be fucked senseless by him. Banging me in an unused classroom is the sort of thing Naruto would suggest. Luckily, I have more common sense than he does.

Whenever the two of us skip one of our classes to go make out, or mess around a little, I make sure we pick a good hiding spot.

So far, our favorite places to have sex are in the electrical room, the school basement, and the custodial closet (no one ever goes into any of those places, except for Ohnoki, the school janitor; he's a geezer so old and blind that he's never once noticed us). Last week, we took a little risk and fucked on the second floor of the gym. Naruto's been wanting to do it in Kakashi Hatake: the assistant principal's office, just to rub it in Menma and Sakura's face that so far, we haven't been caught.

I keep telling Naruto it's a terrible idea, but he doesn't seem discouraged. I keep worrying that one of these days, he's going to lead me off to Mr. Hatake's office to fuck.

Our friend, Gaara, who's been staying at Beverly Hills Mansion with us ever since he helped save our lives last summer, is super in love with his cousin and boyfriend, Yashamaru, a smoking hot blonde with a killer body, who looks more like a woman than he does a man. But since Yashamaru is in his late twenties, and is too old to go to High School, he and Gaara don't sneak around the school building and have sex all day like the rest of us do. They only do it at home, in the dozens of hidden rooms and secret passages we explored during the first few months living at the mansion. Honestly, sometimes I think Gaara is even more of a hornball than Sakura.

Yesterday, for instance, after we all walked home from school together, Gaara burst into the drawing room where Yashamaru was playing pool with Itachi and Nawaki: Sakura's brother, and damn-near attacked the poor guy, dragging him by the collar of his shirt up the spiral staircase and into their bedroom so he could have his way with him; Itachi and Nawaki were still laughing about it when we left for school this morning. Sarada, my older sister, doesn't seem to find it funny, and says Gaara should treat his boyfriend with a little more respect. If I haven't told you yet, Gaara is a bit of a psychopath. Around the house we call him "little red terror."

Having Yashamaru in his life has made Gaara a bit less tense, but that's not saying much; he's still a lunatic.

Our second week living at Beverly Hills Mansion, Gaara nearly upended the entire place, looking for any signs of supernatural creatures that might be lurking inside bedrooms, possessing statues, or hiding behind tapestries. He only stopped his demolishing of the house when its owner, Lady Tsunade Senju: Sakura's mom, and one of the scariest people I've ever seen, knocked him out with a punch to the gut, and tossed him onto a bed in one of the spare bedrooms for a nice long nap.

Tsunade took me and my siblings in when we didn't have anywhere else to go. Our parents were murdered by Madara, our evil vampire uncle, two years ago.

She and her husband Dan are both werewolves. So are many of the other Senju who live with us at the manor.

Naruto's parents: Minato and Kushina (he's got some real hotties for parents, let me tell you) are werewolves. Nawaki is a werewolf. Tsunade's great grandfather, Jiraiya, a drunken old bum who lays around all day and drinks Chinese Baijou straight from the bottle is a werewolf. Even Menma awakened his werewolf powers last summer (which was a huge help in the battle against my uncle). Me, Naruto, Sarada, and Itachi are all vampires. Our friends, Deidara and Sasori are vampires too, but neither of them hang around very much anymore. Once or twice a month, they'll drop in, just to say hello, or to talk shit with Naruto and Sakura.

My great aunt, Shizune Uchiha: Tsunade's personal assistant, is also a vampire.

But not just any vampire. Centuries ago, Shizune was known as Princess Bathory, one of the most powerful and evil vampires in existence (although none of us knew that until she and Madara joined forces with the werewolves, Kurama and Matatabi and tried to kill us last summer. She redeemed herself when she turned on Madara and the others and helped us defeat them). She's the head vampire all the rest of us Uchihas answer to. Shizune might be stronger than everyone in the mansion put together. She's a good ally to have. I'm really glad she came over to our side, because its rare that anyone threatens us now with her around.

Only Iruka, the house cook, is a human.

He comes from a long line of Native Americans who use Navajo Sorcery, a mysterious magic with unique powers. He's super reliable in a fight, but he's as clumsy and unreliable as they come while in the kitchen. Before our fellow vampire, Orchimaru, and his imp, Kabuto, gave their lives to save us last summer, they'd been doing all the cooking. But after they died, Iruka resumed his culinary duties once again, to everyone's dismay. Even with his Navajo Sorcery, his skills are abysmal at best while in the kitchen.

Iruka is really close with Naruto and Menma, so they always pretend to like his cooking. Sakura, on the other hand, never passes up the chance to insult him.

Before I forget, let me clarify that Gaara and Yashamaru are humans too. Monster hunters for that matter.

Monster hunters are freelancers who take job requests from people who are being terrorized by hostile supernatural entities, and drive them out of their homes or dwellings. Ghosts, Ghouls, Poltergeists, and even Demons are some of the things monster hunters face on a daily basis. Gaara even claims he went up against the Loch-Ness Monster when he was only ten (a story that dobe Naruto loves hearing again and again, but I'm still skeptical). Still, even if Gaara isn't playing with a full deck, no one can deny that he's the best there is at what he does. Even Yashamaru, who trained him, probably wouldn't be his equal.

Last summer, Gaara was instrumental in helping us stop Madara and his collaborators from exacting a scheme that would have drained the lives of every last man, woman and child in the nation, all so they could acquire enough power to conquer the world. Earlier this year, Gaara and Yashamaru fought alongside us when Naruto's dead ex-boyfriend, Sai, came back from the dead and tried to kill us all (that's a story for another time, though).

Gaara stopped taking job requests after we defeated Madara.

Now he's just a regular member of the household.

Kankuro and Termari, Gaara's brother and sister, went back to their headquarters in Destin, Florida to continue the family business. Only Gaara and Yashamaru decided to stay.

But I think that's enough of a backstory for now. It's time for the real story to begin.

It all begins on a beautiful, sunlit afternoon at Beverly Hills high school. Today is like any other day. Naruto has faked a bizarre sickness in the middle of English composition, so the two of us can go off to one of our hiding places to have sex. I'm not sure if it's the heat of the late September sun, or the fact that Naruto was playing with my cock under our desks for the first half of class, but I'm feeling more horny than usual today, and that's saying something. Even though I'm not as flagrant about it as Naruto and Sakura are, I love to screw around just as much as they do.

Still, I can't help but feel a little bit irritated with Naruto.

"You're such a dobe, Naruto," I tell him as he leads me down the hall, past the music room.

"Why, what did I do now?" Naruto asks, clearly not the least bit interested in what I have to say.

He's looking straight ahead, a wide smile plastered across his face and his eyes kindling with the fire of adventure. He's clearly just as giddy as he always is about the prospect of us going off to have sex together. There really isn't any talking to him when he gets like this, but I give it a try anyway.

"Can't you at least fake a believable illness?" I say. "If you keep telling every teacher you've got the stomach flew every time you get horny, it's going to start to look suspicious."

He only grunts, leading us through a crowd of girls, who are giggling stupidly and going on about guys they think are cute. Several of them turn and give us curious glances but we just ignore them. I've never been interested in girls, and I'm not going to start being interested now.

Naruto is the only lover for me.

"Where are you taking us?" I ask Naruto, starting to get concerned. "We already passed the electrical room and custodial closet, and the basement was that way."

"Don't be so impatient teme," Naruto says. "You'll have my cock inside of you soon enough."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I mutter. But he seems not to have heard me.

I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about this. '

Sure enough, my worst fears are confirmed when we come to a halt right outside Mr. Hatake's office. The hall around us is deserted, other than a tall, blonde cheerleader leaning against the lockers across from us, looking as though she's going to get her face sucked off by a handsome football player as the two of them make out. But I know they'll never notice us. They're too busy kissing to pay us any attention.

"Naruto, no!" I tell him at once. But he just casts me a sidelong smirk and turns the nob to the assistant principal's office, still holding my fingers in his other hand.

"Seems like it's deserted," Naruto mutters. "Guess this is the time Mr. Hatake goes to lunch."

"But what if we're caught?" I hiss. "Remember how he chewed at Menma and Sakura when he caught the two of them fucking in that upstairs classroom."

Naruto waves me off and leads me inside, closing the opaque, glass office door behind us. The name: Mr. Hatake is still visible in upsidedown black letters on the inside of the office.

"Don't worry so much Sasuke," Naruto tells me, still smirking as he lets his bookbag fall to floor. "Mr. Hatake always takes a half-hour lunch in the teacher's lounge with that rude secretary from the main office. By the time they're finished complaining about all the students they can't stand, we'll already be finished."

"Are you sure about this?" I ask him, still not convinced.

But he just smiles at me, undoing the first few buttons of his white polo shirt and kicking off his shoes. There's drops of sweat formed on the sides of his forehead and his beautiful blonde hair is matted off to one side. I always find him irresistably sexy when he sweats. The school's principal, Ms. Dunsworth, has been talking about installing central air in the school since last year. But it's never happened. I'm not exactly complaining. Sex is always better when you're sweating.

At least,_ I_ think so, anyway.

Naruto puts one hand on my ass, pulling me closer, and slides the other into my hair, giving me a few chaste kisses before undoing the first few buttons of my shirt. He leads me over to the assistant principal's desk and sits me on it. He gives me a naughty smirk, his bright blue eyes gleaming mischievously as he undoes the zipper of his black slacks. Naruto's eyes aren't really blue anymore. They lost their real color when he became a vampire. But in order for us to blend in with the rest of normal high school students, Naruto wears blue contacts and I wear green.

There's no hiding our fangs, so we're always careful not to smile with all our teeth.

Once, in the middle of phys ed., one of our classmates, a pimpled girl named Eunice caught sight of Naruto's fangs when he scored a goal in the middle of volleyball and starting boasting obnoxiously about it. But since it was only for a split second, she seemed to convince herself that she'd only imagined it before going back to talking to her friend, Stacey, an equally unattractive girl.

My thoughts about contact lenses and fangs are broken as Naruto moves in closer to me again, this time kissing me with much more passion than he had the first time. He slides his tongue along my vampiric pink lips and and I allow him entry. We swirl our tongues around, commencing a fierce battle for dominance as Naruto fumbles to undo my pants zipper.

The voices of two girls passing by makes us freeze.

"So, did you see the new boy, Elliot, in third period?" We hear the first girl ask.

"You mean the quiet one with the black hair?"

"Yeah, him."

"Oh, yes, he is gorgeous. I just love boys with dark hair and blue eyes."

It's the typical asinine conversation you'd hear in a high school hallway, but still, it unnerves me.

"Naruto," I mutter. "Are you sure we should keep - Fuck!

I break off in mid-sentence when Naruto slides his hand into my boxers, his bare fingers closing around my half-erect cock. He begins to jerk me off and kiss me in unison. Finally, when we're both gasping for air, we break apart, and Naruto lets his slacks and orange boxers fall to the floor, revealing two pale, but attractive legs, and a fully erect cock. He wastes no time grabbing the edges of my slacks and underwear and pulling them down. I wince slightly as they slide over my cock.

Naruto is still bearing that eager look in his eyes and his smile has, if anything, grown more wide.

A weak, but soothing afternoon breeze flows in from Mr. Hatake's open office window and I take a deep breath. I don't get to finish it, however, because I throw my head back and emit a quiet moan as Naruto slides his tongue along the underside of my cock. He swirls it around the tip before taking the entire thing in his mouth.

"Fuck..." I breathe wantonly.

No matter how many times Naruto puts his mouth on my dick, it never gets old. It's just as amazing every time. He begins to bob his head up and down and I slide my fingers into his hair, caressing his scalp as I omit little moans and groans of passion. I'm laying on my back by this point and my head is thrown back in ecstacy, my long black hair hanging down over the table.

"Ah, Naruto, I'm really close..."

My head snaps up incredulously and I sit up with a glare when he pulls his mouth away right when I'm about to cum. I see the amused look he's giving me and it pisses me off even more.

"You're such a jackass, Naruto," I tell him.

He just smirks and says, "So you tell me every day."

"Only because it's true," I grumble. "Why can't you be more like Menma...Ah!"

He runs his fingers along my spit-saturated length, teasing me.

"Because," Naruto says, as though the answer should be obvious. "Menma is a straight-A, goody-two-shoes, who doesn't fuck half as good as I do."

"Oh, yeah?" I say. "Are you telling me all the practice he gets in with Sakura is for nothing?"

"I bet it is," Naruto jokes. "I bet she does all the work."

Despite how needy I am, I laugh along with him. He casts a longing, shameless glance at my ass, that makes my cheeks burn before throwing off his shirt and positioning his cock right at my entrance.

"No lube?" I ask.

Naruto looks at me and frowns, before stopping and walking around Mr. Hatake's desk.

"What are you doing?" I ask impatiently. "I'm probably still lose from last night. I was only kidding."

But he begins rummaging through Mr. Hatake's drawers anyway.

"I bet you anything that Mr. Hatake has some lube hidden in here somewhere."

"How do you figure that?" I ask, sneaking a peak at his ass.

"Because, I'm just smart like that," he says.

And sure enough, Naruto pulls a small, plastic box out of the bottom drawer with the words: confiscated student possessions written in red permanent marker.

My lover smirks and pulls out a little bottle labeled: lube.

"See?" He says pompously. "What did I tell you, Sasuke?"

"Whatever," I say grumpily. "Just get over here and fuck me."

"Like you even have to ask."

Naruto unstopppers the little bottle and lets some of the light blue liquid fall onto his cock. He lets out a shivering breath and slicks it up before slathering some around my hole, making me whimper. Finally, he discards the bottle to the floor, positions himself back at my entrance, and impales me in a single thrust.

"Aaaah!" We both moan.

I look at Naruto. His eyes are shut, but his face is contorted in pure bliss. He stops, as if enjoying the moment, before I get impatient and say,

"Just move already loser!"

He casts me a glance, before pulling out and slapping back into me with all his strength (which is a lot by the way. We vampires are strong).

"Ah, Sasuke, ah...You always feel so amazing," Naruto tells me, and he leans down to kiss me, swirling his tongue around in my mouth as he fucks me.

"Ah, Naruto," I moan as we break apart.

His thrusts begin to get faster.

"Ah, fuck, I'm close, Sasuke."

I glance up at his heavy lidded blue eyes, hazed over with lust and pleasure, and his golden blonde bangs that are dripping with sweat and begin to jerk myself off.

"N-Naruto," I stammer. "Ah, I'm going to cum too."

He slams into me a few more times before he stops and releases his seed inside of me.

"Aaaah! Sasuke!" He cries.

I see white stars from the pressure of his orgasm and cum shortly after, covering my stomach and chest in clear white fluids.

Still inside of me, Naruto rests his perspiring forehead against mine, before kissing me, very passionately, but at the same time, lovingly. I can feel his immense love for me being communicated through his kisses.

Finally, we break apart, and with his face still close to mine, he says, "See, told you we wouldn't get caught. I bet Mr. Hatake will be in the teacher's lounge for another..."

But Naruto has spoken too soon. We both gasp as the door is flung open and Mr. Hatake storms in, shoving two familiar teens: Menma and Sakura into the office before him. Both are sweating badly and don't appear to be entirely dressed. I want to do something, anything to not be in this situation, but I've lost my ability to move and speak.

"...This is your last warning you two!" Mr. Hatake is saying angrily as he slams the door. "And If I ever catch you two under the football field bleachers again, so help me, I'll expel both..."

The silver haired man brakes off in mid-sentence, his face turning very white as he looks at the scene before him. His eyes take in the backpacks and clothes scattered messily across the floor, to the bottle of confiscated lube lying carelessly on the carpet, to Naruto's naked body flush up against mine, his cock still buried to the brim inside of me. A bit of cum from my chest drips onto his desk, and for a moment he looks like he's going to choke.

It doesn't look to me as though he can quite comprehend what is going on. Even Menma and Sakura don't look as though they can believe their eyes. I almost think I see Menma cast his brother a very brief, knowing smirk, but I'm too frightened to see anything funny about this situation we're in. This is all Naruto's fault.

Just wait until Sarada finds out I've been screwing around with Naruto while at school, in the assistant principal's office, no less. I groan inwardly at the thought as Mr. Hatake, at long last, seems to have composed himself.

He opens his mouth, takes another look at us, then shuts it again, before taking a deep breath, and saying, "well...This is unexpected."

* * *

_The next chapter will be told from Naruto's POV. Follow, fav, and review. Pinkboy Naberrie. _


End file.
